comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio The Collector
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector, is one of the Elders of the Universe. MOVIE BIO: Taneleer Tivan is the last of an ancient, forgotten race, thereby making him an Elder of the Universe. Due to his obsession to collect different objects and specimens, Tivan was given the title "Collector"; he controls a massive intergalactic trove containing a vast collection of both objects and living specimens in his Museum. THOR: THE DARK WORLD Two Asgardians, Sif and Volstagg, arrived at Tivan's museum, bringing with them the Infinity Stone known as the Aether, which had been recovered by Thor after his battle against Malekith on Earth. Believing that it would be safe from other parties and for better judgement: since another stone, the Tesseract, was already on Asgard, Sif and Volstagg left the Aether in Tivan's care. After the two left, Tivan remarked to his assistant, Maverdevia, that they now had one of the stones in their possession, and only needed five more, hinting that Tivan was already seeking the Infinity Stones." GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: In order to obtain it the Orb, Tivan hired Gamora, the Zehoberi assassin and adopted daughter of Thanos. Gamora did as she was told, and later returned to Tivan's museum in the company of criminals Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Giving him the Orb, Tivan started to give a cryptic analysis of the object, explaining its possible origins and even giving a display of its power. Before Tivan's demonstration could go any further, however, the museum was attacked by the Kree warrior Ronan, who had been hired by Thanos to steal the Orb. In the ensuing battle, Carina, intending to use the opportunity to free herself from Tivan, made a mad dash for the Orb and attempted to retrieve it, but right as she touched it, it unleashed a massive pulse of cosmic energy that destroyed most of Tivan's collection. Tivan survived the destruction and later had a drink with Howard the Duck. POWERS & ABILITIES: Being an Elder of the Universe, Tivan has extensive knowledge and experience with cosmic forces, and has utilized the various energies in the universe for a variety of purposes. Cosmic Energy Control: The Collector is capable of channeling and manipulating various forms of cosmic energy, especially energy from the Infinity Stones. While demonstrating the power of the Orb to the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Collector mystically extracted the power within the Orb and made the various energy particles float around the room. Also during the demonstration, the Collector conjured two spheres of pulsating orange energy. COMIC BOOK BIO: The Collector is an Elder of the Universe and has lived for over five billion years. The longevity of the Elders is based on their particular obsessions and the Collector keeps himself occupied collecting artifacts and things of his interest across the universe. His wife Matani died over three billion years ago of apathy. Grandmaster helped Collector to release his wife from Death's domain but she still had no desire to live and died again almost instantly. Grandmaster lost a bet (purposely) to Death making all the Elders including Collector barred from Death's realm, thus making him truly immortal. To keep his mind preoccupied he started to collect rare and precious items. The Collector is obsessed with collecting and hoarding artifacts and items and essentially anything considered of rarity or significance at his discretion. He has several museums, zoos and facilities specifically equipped to holding his vast collection. With the passing of his wife who was also an Eternal, Collector grew even more obsessed with his life's passion. It is said that his main motivation for collecting stemmed from his prophetic vision of several dangers and risks to the Universe. To collect and preserve items for eventual safekeeping such dangers ever actually realized. The Collector however can be especially ruthless and cruel in his pursuits often bringing him into conflict with others, notably superheroes. He has two appearances, a gentler humanoid appearance and a more aggressive alien like form he claims is his true form. Little is known about the species the Collector originally was a part of, though it is known that the Collector had a family that he cared for, aforementioned wife Matani and his daughter Carina. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Collector Category:Taneleer Tivan Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Thor The Dark World Category:Infinity Stones Category:Adam Warlock Category:Lady Sif Category:Volstagg